


Can't Help Falling in Love

by eafay70



Series: Muito Morisco! (English/Portuguese) [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Morisco fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had attempted to write an angsty fic with these two as a reflection of my tendency to make them squabble, but I couldn't bring myself to go down that road. So here's a little something else.
> 
> Title and inspiration from the song by Elvis Presley.
> 
> Not proofread because my laptop has suffered the equivalent of an unexplained muscle tear. (Or something like that. My injury knowledge is limited, so there's probably a more accurate equivalent that isn't coming to mind.)

It was Valentine's Day. To be specific, it was the first Valentine's Day following the Morisco wedding. The weather was unseasonably terrible in Madrid, so the newlyweds got to spend the day at home with the lights flickering instead of on the pitch with Zizou trying to shout over the wind.

"¡Qué estupidez!" Álvaro shook his fist in the general direction of the TV. "Can't even get FIFA to work!"

"Don't worry about it." Isco pressed something on his phone, and a familiar song began to play. "¿A bailar, mi amor?"

Álvaro nodded. Isco walked into his embrace. They began to sway to the song that had accompanied their first dance as a married couple.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in,  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

"Do you think anyone knows why we picked this song?" wondered Isco.

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin,  
If I can't help falling in love with you?_

"I doubt it." Álvaro chuckled. "They might figure it out when Isco Junior reveals in an interview that his favorite movie is Lilo & Stitch because his fathers watched it all the time."

_Like a river flows surely to the sea,_  
_Darling, so it goes:_  
_Some things are meant to be_

"Best first date ever," Isco insisted. "A Disney post-Renaissance classic after a long day of training."

_Take my hand, take my whole life, too,  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Isco's jaw dropped as he realized what his husband had said. "Not Álvaro Junior?"

"They called my cell this morning," he explained with a huge grin. "Yours worked. We don't have to go through trying again with mine."

"Isco Alarcón Morata." The namesake smiled widely. "He'll make madridistas sing praises."

They kissed as the song ended.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea,_  
_Darling, so it goes:_  
_Some things are meant to be..._  
_Take my hand, take my whole life, too,_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you..._  
_For I can't help falling in love with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! And may your ships sail smoothly through the UCL and/or UEL! <3


End file.
